


press you to the pages of my heart

by Pidonyx



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minors DNI, Pre-Slash, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, but it’s headed that direction yk, im feeling brave tho cause one of my friends posted smth spicy n i was like, its just making out and cuddling nothing explicit, mom don’t read this one, oh I can actually do that I’m 19, repressed christian enby energies, the mature rating might b a little excessive but it’s uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: “C’mon, baby. Don’ got all night.”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	press you to the pages of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t been brave enough to post anything like this until now cause like. i’m repressed but also like i’m friends w minors n don’t wanna b a bad influence BUT. i’m NINETEEN and i have the legal right 2 write things that r a little sexy. as a treat
> 
> also my friend jordan (costumejail) wrote a rlly good one shot that handled it rlly well so. Rights.
> 
> title is from want you in my room by carly rae jepsen :’>

Poison fumbles with the handle behind his back, not really wanting to pull his mouth away from Ghoul’s long enough to turn around. When the door finally pops open, he crawls clumsily backwards into the Trans Am’s back seat, pressing sloppy kisses to Ghoul’s jaw and pulling Ghoul in on top of him with hands tangled in his shirt. He breaks away, breathing hard, keeping his face tucked into Ghoul’s neck. “Barely saw you this week ‘t all. Missed you.”

Ghoul gives a breathless laugh, using the arm not keeping him propped up to brush Poison’s hair behind his ear. “I know, I missed you too, but ‘t was important. Got th’ dropoff plans all banged out with Pony, so ‘m all yours now.”

Poison hums happily, looping his arms around Ghoul’s neck with a laugh of his own. “Int’resting word choice, baby.”

Ghoul kisses his cheek, pinches Poison’s side over his hip. “Stupid.”

Poison leans up to kiss him again, opening his mouth and sighing when Ghoul responds, gently catching his lower lip between his teeth and tilting his head to deepen the angle. “Ghoulie,” he murmurs. “Ghoulie. I love you.”

“Me too, Party. So much.” His breath is warm and damp on Poison’s upper lip when he pulls away to speak, foreheads pressed together, legs tangled. Ghoul’s hand slips under the hem of Poison’s shirt, cool fingertips over warm skin. He doesn’t go any further than that, though, pausing with his thumb tracing small circles above Poison’s hipbone. “This okay?”

Poison grins, baring his teeth against the side of Ghoul’s neck. “Fuck yes. ‘S this?”

Ghoul laughs. “Yeah.”

From there, it’s easy, Poison finding Ghoul’s lips again and skating his own hands up Ghoul’s sides, hitching his t-shirt higher until he can see tanned skin under his palms. Ghoul sits back to pull his shirt off fully and Poison catches his breath.

Ghoul looks down at him, head quirking to the side. “What’s wrong? We can stop ‘f you want.” He twists the fabric in his hands, moving like he’s going to put it back on. Poison quickly catches his wrists, gently tugging the shirt out of his grip and dropping it to the floor.

“Jus’ looking,” he says, hushed and a little short of breath. “You’re pretty. An’ I like being able t’ see your art, Ghoulie.” He touches light fingers to his own symbol on Ghoul’s chest, runs them down to where the Phoenix Witch is tattooed over his ribs, head bowed in prayer like the old saints one can still find scattered around the inner zones. Ghoul has a lot of tattoos, more than Poison does, but Poison knows all of them, where and what they each are. Reclining here on the stiff leather seat of the Trans Am, he’s got a pretty damn beautiful view. He kisses Ghoul’s collarbone, where the barrels of their rayguns overlap, yellow and green together. “So pretty,” he says quietly. Ghoul’s eyes soften, and he tucks his face against Poison’s shoulder, huffing a breath that ruffles his hair.

“Flattery,” he says into Poison’s ear, tone warm and teasing, leaving a kiss to match on the corner of his jaw. 

Poison huffs and shoves a hand in the back pocket of Ghoul’s jeans to yank him forwards. “C’mere.” Ghoul obliges, palms sliding back under Poison’s clothes. Poison draws his mouth in a meandering pattern down Ghoul’s throat, dragging his teeth across lines of ink. Ghoul’s hands are moving achingly slow, warm and sweet and careful, and Poison could drown in it, the feeling of being taken care of. Of being loved. “You’re my favorite,” he pants against Ghoul’s skin. “I love you a whole fuckin’ lot an’ you’re my baby an’ I’m yours.” He’s babbling, whatever jumps into his head, but Ghoul gets it — he always does.

“Yeah. ‘S you an’ me. Dream team, sunshine.” His fingers pull gently on the material of Poison’s shirt. “Can I take this off, love?”

“‘Course.” Poison lifts his arms to help Ghoul get it off, cursing when he gets tangled in it. Ghoul grins at him, laughing into his hand and running his fingers through Poison’s mussed hair when he frees himself and flings the garment over his shoulder. “Oh, shut up an’ touch me. Got all dolled up for you an’ everythin’.” Poison presses his smile into Ghoul’s hair, drawing a happy, shaky breath when Ghoul dances careful fingers over his ribs. “Fuck. Fuckin’ love you.”

“Pois. Party. Love you too.” Poison hugs him tight, any other motive momentarily forgotten. Ghoul is safe and kind of everything and Poison’s content to hold him and be held for a long moment, skin-to-skin, breathing together. 

Then he pulls back and grins wolfishly. “C’mon, baby. Don’ got all night.” He tilts his hips upward and feels his grin get wider when it makes Ghoul draw a sharp breath. “Move for me, gorgeous.”

“Copy that,” Ghoul’s eyes sparkle down at him in the dark. And when their lips meet again, Poison can’t help but think that  _fuck, yes,_ this is all he could ever really want.


End file.
